


【J禁／智翔】Sentinel and Guide（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋哨嚮設定／可能有私設，OOC慎入





	【J禁／智翔】Sentinel and Guide（R）

大野智俯下身子、唇瓣貼上了另一個人的，比起自己已經有些乾澀的唇，對方反倒水潤的令人愛不釋手。大野智閉上眼睛專注在這個過於久違的親吻之中，讓雙手略過櫻井翔還未完全復原的傷口，好看的指尖扣上對方的皮帶。  
「さとし......」被自己吻得通紅的唇瓣吐出了低沉而魅惑的聲音，一陣一陣的讓大野智的胸口膨脹至疼痛。他忍不住撥開散亂在櫻井額間的劉海，在他的眉心輕落一吻。

＊

上一個任務對他們來講都過於沉重，儘管因為有櫻井翔的精神支柱，自己才不至於受了太重的傷，卻因為敵方的攻勢過於猛烈，他們都只能顧著自己，唯一的聯繫則存在於腦中。  
大野智正用徒手把一個貿然衝過來的哨兵給解決，卻突然感受到一個陌生而沉重的重量壓在了全身，他無法控制地顫抖著身子，隨之理解了原因－－他的嚮導和他斷開了精神鍵接，這表示著櫻井翔受了不輕的傷，可能是昏倒、也可能是更嚴重的死亡。  
大野智察覺到他的精神圖景開始崩壞，一個又一個的玻璃碎裂插進了心頭。他近乎能看到他的精神嚮導－－一隻漂亮的青鳥開始逃竄，以防自己被從天而降的細小碎屑給扎了翅膀。最後是櫻井翔，他面無表情地眨了眨眼，從自己內心世界的大門頭也不回地走出去。

狂化狀態的哨兵是最無法控制的，他近乎是殺紅了眼的把眼前的敵人一個又一個無情的斬殺，直到身旁的一片廢墟中只剩下他。把槍給放回皮革袋中，大野用手背拭去臉頰的血，身上的衣裝早已殘破不堪。雙腳下的碎石子發出了沙沙的聲音，他閉上眼睛，感受著櫻井翔的存在－－幾乎是向塔祈禱的跪了下來。  
最後他睜開了眼，無視身體發軟的快速奔跑，在一個斷垣殘壁的角落找到了奄奄一息的櫻井。在這樣緊要的時刻嚮導的精神觸手還是悄悄的竄進他如同現實般殘破不堪的精神世界，撫平了他一切的不安。  
「翔くん、翔くん......」趨於對櫻井翔、對他的嚮導的不安與佔有，大野智啃咬舔舐著櫻井翔的頸後，把他緊抱在懷中。除了櫻井的名字以外不吭一聲的奔向塔的方向。

＊

經過了將近一個月的休養與治療，櫻井身為嚮導驚人的恢復力連塔中的醫生都很震驚，櫻井笑著感謝他們，也堅決拒絕了最好還是再多住院幾天的提議。  
他想趕快回到他們－－他和大野智的家。  
當櫻井翔獨自走出醫院時便看見大野智縮在皮革外套裡的小小身影，他刻意的忍耐用精神觸手把他的精神世界好好梳理一遍的心情，想要悄悄走近卻被大野智回頭的動作給嚇了一跳。  
「你怎麼－－」未說完的話被那人過於溫柔貼上自己唇瓣的動作給打住。  
大野智當然知道自己來了，畢竟他可是屬於櫻井的哨兵。  
櫻井翔閉上雙眼的環抱那人肩頸。他知道上一個任務中大野智狂化的事情，也知道那人從那之後就沒好好睡過一次，於是便在那人摩娑著自己唇瓣時垂下眉頭的說了聲抱歉。  
大野揉亂了自己的髮絲，眼角看見黑貓－櫻井的精神體－和青鳥蹭在一塊的景象，邊讓櫻井肆意的重建自己的精神世界邊在對方耳邊緩緩地說。  
「你沒事就好了。」

＊

「還痛嗎？」大野把對方的皮褲連著內褲稍微往下扯、用力捏揉著對方滴著水的性器，卻用完全不同的力道輕撫著肋骨處還綁著繃帶的傷口，櫻井早已忍受不住的重喘著，結實的雙手緊攀住大野智的背、就像溺水的人抱住救命的獨木一般。  
－－而他也的確快要溺在慾望的海中沉淪下去了。  
「別說了、哈啊......快、快給我......」櫻井半瞇起了眼，汗濕的瀏海貼在肌膚上面、臉色也潮紅的像是草莓一般。而大野智的一切動作卻都過於輕柔、小心翼翼地讓他想哭。

害怕地從不是無法佔有、而是在得到之後再失去－－失去你讓我害怕的無法自己。

「智、智くん......」櫻井把手貼上了哨兵上下磨蹭自己性器的手，和他一起動作。過於舒服的快感讓櫻井顫抖著身子射在兩人的手心上，多虧那抹炙熱的溫度，櫻井瞬間清醒了不少，害羞地掩住了半張臉。  
一陣陣的香甜從櫻井的肌膚散發，大野智忍不住湊近耳後的聞著熟透蜜桃的信息素，在稍稍舔拭那人耳廓之後感受著對方隱忍的悶聲和顫抖。把櫻井翔的雙手高舉過頭，仔細端詳著那人的全身。

修長的雙腿被黑色的皮褲緊緊包覆著，皮帶沒有被抽出來的半掛在褲頭，沾染著白液的下身和恥毛混在一起顯得情色，因為長期的任務和訓練而緊繃的肌肉從大腿內側一路延展到腹肌，早已裸露的上半身所展現的好看線條讓大野智也挪不開半點視線。  
再往上則是被纏繞好幾圈的繃帶，緊緊包裹住櫻井因為任務而受傷的身子，兩塊飽滿的胸肌、粉色的乳尖沒有人碰觸卻立挺著，目光沿著鎖骨、喉結到了豐厚的雙唇，那雙最漂亮的眼睛和稍微垂下的眉頭－－這又讓大野智想到從醫院出來那天櫻井翔道歉的神情。  
在他還沒有說出任何話的時候，櫻井翔便忍住因為情緒而將要落下的淚水，瞪大了已經泛紅的雙眼，一手舒緩著解開大野智束縛在褲頭裡的野獸、另一方面讓他的精神觸手用力地闖進大野智原本緊閉起來的精神世界。  
大野智一下子舒服的軟了腰，頭顱埋在櫻井的胸前啃咬了起來。櫻井閉上眼睛，任由水氣沾染到他的睫毛和眼尾，在大野智的精神圖景裡頭進行一個又一個的修補－－把碎裂的玻璃給拼裝回去、給他可愛的青鳥一個擁抱和梳理等等。  
等到他把大野智內心的一切治理好之後－－櫻井睜開眼睛，就輪到解決他們未完而仍舊盛旺的情慾之火了。

「你都不知道你有多香......」大野智輕輕的啃咬起他的後頸，櫻井的安撫不僅讓他好多了，更是無法制止自己越發強烈的慾望。  
櫻井翔緊抿住唇的側頭，讓大野智可以變本加厲的吸取他自己散發出來的香味。  
「翔ちゃん知道我怎麽知道你喜歡我的嗎？」櫻井翔睜開朦朧的雙眼，勉強和男人愉悅的眼神對到視線。

他們是在學校認識的，櫻井翔模糊的想著。過了那麼多年，校園的事情都已變得不清晰，徒剩那個過於耀眼的大野智和現在他眼前受傷的男人面貌疊合在一起。  
「你說………？」大野的指尖撫過櫻井翔汗濕的瀏海，輕輕在額間烙下虔誠般的一吻，露出了過分幸福的微笑。  
「翔ちゃん的味道本來是很淡很淡的柑橘味喔。」他喊著自己名字的語氣實在過於黏膩，隨著手掌貼合在臀部上，讓櫻井忍不住低聲喘息。  
「嗚嗚、兄さん……」大野沾染了潤滑的指尖貼上皺摺處緩緩的磨蹭著，雙唇也覆上櫻井微微開啟的唇，品嚐那顆過於甜美的紅寶石。  
「但是現在整個房間裡頭，床單、枕頭、甚至是我的衣服上面，通通都是翔ちゃん熟透的蜜桃味啊。」  
「在那時候我就察覺囉，翔ちゃん自己以為藏得好好的心意。」大野智笑的過於軟綿，手上的動作卻更加惡質的貫穿那個熟悉的秘境，循著甜膩的液體碰上柔軟的內裡。  
櫻井翔整個人的身子都弓了起來，形成一個完美的弧度，如賣力扭動身子的舞者或者試圖前進的游泳，大野智緊盯著不論看幾次、看幾年都不會膩的臉龐攀上承受不住的慾望，手上的動作也越發暴力了起來。  
他清楚這次的傷不是櫻井翔一個人應該去承擔的，但卻又因為自己的疏失而導致這樣的傷口。大野智了解即使內心多麼愧疚也無法挽回這樣的錯誤，而他的翔くん只會緊抱住他的說：  
「沒事的、智くん………」

怎麽能有這麼好的一個人。  
大野突然有種現在就要狂化的感覺，卻不是因為心裡的壓力即將讓他潰敗，而是櫻井翔的美好讓他把持不住自己。

當大野智回過神來時，身子不知何時就被櫻井翔反壓住，而那人滿佈薄汗的身軀便漂亮的在自己視線內。  
櫻井翔緊鎖住眉頭，抿住唇的讓悶哼只從鼻息間竄出。一手扶著大野智立挺在空氣中的男根，另一手則撐在腹肌上頭，他雙頰漲紅，努力的讓頂端和自己後方一張一縮的穴口重合。

這實在是太羞恥了。

他瞄了一眼大野智，絲毫沒有在這樣的情況下抬眼看向戀人會帶來什麼後果的自知，緊閉上雙眼便重重坐了下去。  
大野智能夠清楚感受到那兩團軟肉壓在自己腿根的觸感，而那樣的接觸還不夠。他伸手去包裹住了白嫩的臀部，色情的揉捏手法讓上頭泛起了一些紅痕，當他用力掐住的時候，那些肉就會像溢出來一般擠滿他的指縫。  
當陰莖的頂端埋到最深、擦過櫻井翔體內最敏感的突起時，他們更是難以忍耐的紛紛發出了重喘。

櫻井翔沒有動作，用單手掩住了半張臉，另一手則往後抓繞著空氣，大野智能清楚看見他美好的身體線條由下往上延展著，白色的繃帶讓肌膚勒出些許紅痕，配著粉嫩的乳尖卻顯得動人。  
「等、智、哈啊、嗯嗯......」大野智忍不住伸手捏了捏那個微微顫抖的紅點，隨即引起櫻井翔拔高的喘吟。而他也像是終於安耐不住一般的緩緩動起腰來，讓大野硬挺的下身隨著動作在裡頭淺淺摩擦，在上頭的男人害羞得耳根子紅潤泛到全身，汗濕的瀏海微微晃動、輕輕撲在因為怕被他的哨兵看見面頰而不敢放下的、好看的指尖上。  
「翔ちゃん…………」櫻井實在是受不了他的哨兵用這樣黏糊的聲音叫著自己，但是又用過於熱烈的眼神緊盯著他的身子。  
大野智的腰部在他往上抽離的時候向上，在自己因為承受不住的快感而往下墜時再度輕頂。  
這太瘋狂了。櫻井翔腦袋混沌的想，他承受不住了。  
雙眼半瞇起的模糊、眼淚不自覺的沿著面頰流下，和汗滴一起集中到下巴，不是流到鎖骨處就是墜落到他撐在大野腹部的手背上。  
他大力的喘氣，一陣陣的呻吟和甜而不膩的嚮導素混在一起，只有大野智聞得到櫻井翔的香味究竟有多麼美好。

他的戀人已經無力的趴在自己的胸口，大野輕輕揉了揉那人的腰窩，本來只是想舒緩他的酸痛，卻又因為滑嫩的觸感和曼妙的線條而轉為過於色情的磨蹭，順著凹陷處向下碰觸到他們的連結處。櫻井翔驚慌的抬起頭，還來不及反應、大野智便又開始了猛烈的頂撞，毫無停歇的頻頻碰撞著自己的敏感點。櫻井翔勉強撐起身子，傾向前的和大野智接吻。  
柔軟而水潤的雙唇近乎是在碰到對方的一瞬間便相貼住，櫻井輕咬著他的下唇，忍住過於紊亂的喘息、閉上眼睛的試圖讓大野智專心在這場性事上。  
一直有一種感覺在櫻井翔的心頭裡鬧，而且他很確定源頭是從大野智的精神世界來的，他都已經因為大野智的頂弄、黏膩的吻和腦內的雜亂同時進行而無法專心，那個人還不知道在幹嘛的影響自己。  
他和對方暫時分離，用責怪（在大野智看來毫無殺傷力）的眼神看著對方，那人腰間的動作停了下來，但櫻井還是只能邊低下頭來輕輕喘息，邊竄進大野智的精神圖景。

他看到20多歲的大野智，就和他記憶中一模一樣。留著一頭長髮，那是他們第一次見面。櫻井還沒搞清楚狀況，只看見那個他記憶中的大野智用著嘴型、而同時聽到現在就在他體內的大野智在他耳邊低沉的說著：  
「好きだよ。」

他的身子大力地抖了一下，重新睜開眼睛時只看到大野智笑盈盈的雙眼和眼角如魚尾巴的細紋，眼裡的溫柔和喜愛滿溢出來，淹沒了櫻井翔還懸在半空中那顆忐忑不安的心。  
「兄さん......」大野智輕輕啄了他的唇，讓櫻井一瞬間想到啄木鳥之類的。腦子裡卻只剩下眼前的大野智。  
他的大野智，他的戀人，他的哨兵。

快感依舊沒有停歇，櫻井翔最終顫抖著身子，在對方的腹部甚至胸口射出一股股白濁，而他也感受到一抹炙熱沿著體內緩緩地流出，讓下身的連結處更加混亂。他被大野智的雙手緊緊地擁抱住，無法動彈的、踏實而堅定的。  
胸口的傷口不怎麼痛了，只是心贓因為大野智而比平時還用力的跳動著。  
「翔くん是我的嚮導喔.........」聞言櫻井只是紅了耳根子，喃喃著幾句掩飾害羞的話。  
「知道啦、.........」


End file.
